


Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

by keir



Series: Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Face-Fucking, Genital Piercing, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Urination, Watersports, mafia, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: It's drawing near the end of the year, and like any decent, respectable mafia boss, Shiro is poring over his books and tidying up his office. With his right hand man Lance's help, it should be easy, right? But Shiro didn't count on one tiny problem: he has to pee. And the longer he waits, the bigger the problem grows.Luckily for him, Lance has a way to fix his desperate situation.





	Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

Shiro desperately, well and truly, without a doubt, needed to piss. He hadn't really noticed up until that moment when his pen started acting up, breaking him from his concentration. He hadn't felt a thing, yet suddenly all he could think about was the uncomfortable press on his bladder. He fiddled with his pen, trying to take his mind off it, but to no avail. He really didn't want to get up, not when he was closing in on finishing; he could hold it off, he told himself, just for a while longer.

But he didn't want to get up to get a new pen; he had the feeling he would give in if he got up and started moving around. "Lance!" he called. "Get me a new pen."

His right hand man emerged from the closet he was rummaging through, looking a bit disheveled. They were doing their end of the year tidy up of the office, closing some loose ends; it was hard work moving dirty money. Shiro liked to keep a tight ship, liked to know where every cent went, what every single person under his power was doing. He would accept nothing less than perfection.

And right now his pen was pissing him off. It wasn't so much the pen itself, of course, but the situation, and the more he thought about it, the worse his urge became. "Sure!" Lance answered, fumbling over boxes and miscellaneous junk to get to the extra supplies. Shiro tried to soothe himself by watching as Lance bent over, searching through the mess, ass wiggling in his tight jeans. Shiro let his mind wander, thought about going up behind his subordinate, pressing his face to the seat of his pants, breathing hot against them and making Lance moan. The daydream helped ease some of the ache.

He had never fucked Lance, hadn't even fooled around with him as much of a temptation as it was. It was important to him not to fraternize, not to let things possibly get out of control; being in control was the most important thing to him, and he would maintain it at all costs. He didn't allow himself to be distracted so easily.

Still, it didn't stop him from fantasizing from time to time. Lance was the closest person to him, both in his work and his personal life, barring Keith; they spent a lot of time together, Lance doing whatever was required of him though he bitched about it from time to time. Shiro liked Lance, had something of a little crush on him though he tried to squelch it down. Lance was vivacious and funny and breathed life into a room, even if he did get on Shiro's nerves occasionally. He was a good-looking man as well, and Shiro had plenty of fantasies about his swimmer's body writhing beneath him.

He never acted on his urges, though. He tried not to let it get to him when he saw Lance flirting while they were out, hitting on anyone he found pleasing. Shiro had heard rumors over the years from others in his syndicate, rumors about Lance and his very kinky proclivities. Shiro didn't want to hear about it, always put a stop to the conversation or walking away because he didn't want it to make his desire worse.

It didn't stop him from pondering what kind of things Lance was into though. Bondage? Spanking? Crossdressing? The possibilities occasionally fueled his fantasies, leaving a sour feeling after he came, knowing he wouldn't allow himself to discover what others already knew. Shiro always heard the jokes about Lance being like a bitch in heat, insatiable and lusty, which only annoyed him further. The defunct pen creaked under his grip, and he suddenly realized he was throttling it.

Now he was in an even worse mood as Lance weaved through his mess to deliver the required pen to him. One was held out, and Shiro eyes it with distaste. "I need blue ink, Lance," he snapped.

"I figured you might say that," Lance said, undeterred by his boss's waspish tone as he presented a second pen with a flourish. "I know how you like options."

Shiro snatched it with a mumbled thanks as he deposited the broken one in the waste bin. He clicked the new one to bring the tip out, and scribbled furiously on a spare sheet of paper until the ink was flowing freely. Thinking of liquid flowing brought his aching bladder back to the forefront and he scowled as he started writing with short, angry strokes, the pen digging into the paper.

"Hey, what's got you riled up?" Lance asked, scooting onto the edge of the desk. Shiro scowled and motioned for him to get off, and Lance slid down with an easy smile, unaffected by his boss's black mood as he leaned his hip against the desk instead. "I thought things were going okay. Did you hit a snag?"

Shiro rubbed his temple, figures and words jumbling together on his paperwork. "Something like that."

"Well, what is it?" Lance leaned over the desk, as unaware of personal space as ever. "I'm sure it's not that big a deal; you're always so careful. Hey, Shiro."

"It's nothing, Lance!" Shiro snapped, and immediately felt guilty at the hurt puppy look in his right hand man's eyes. He sighed, annoyed at his own weakness. "It's nothing," he said more calmly. "I just..." He hesitated, but wide blue eyes compelled him to confess. "I need to pee."

Lance's mouth opened in a big O, his face shocked, and there was something else there that Shiro didn't quite catch before his second in command started laughing. Shiro stared at him with a wry look, unoffended as Lance took delight in his predicament. "I'm glad you find it so funny."

Lance chuckled. "Why don't you just go to the bathroom then?"

"I'm almost done here," Shiro grumbled, turning back to his work. "I just want to finish then go out for a beer." Thoughts of more liquid made him scowl.

Lance, like a dog with a bone, wouldn't let it go. He grinned, leaning forward on his elbows, knowing it would annoy Shiro. "Just don't think about rivers or waterfalls or the ocean."

Shiro growled at him, and Lance laughed as he straightened up, the movement somehow sensual. Shiro watched, brows knitted together, trying to hold onto his annoyance as Lance sauntered away. "Hurry up with that damn closet, and don't let it get that way again," he snapped. Lance just grinned at him, winking and giving him a little salute.

There was no distraction great enough now; all he could concentrate on was the full ache of his bladder intensifying into a sharp pain. Still, he was committed, refused to admit defeat and leave his desk. He caught himself staring off several times, mind gone blank as he lost focus on his work. He glanced up, noticing Lance was being rather quiet, and caught the other man staring. "What?" he growled, expecting a joke or some other witty response, anything but Lance just biting his lip and staring at him, some expression Shiro couldn't read on his face. "The closet," Shiro called him to task. "I expect all those files to be organized and everything properly labeled."

Lance didn't say anything to that, just stared a moment more before turning away, and that mildly disturbed Shiro, but he had more pressing problems. His lower belly was on fire, his need about ready to spill over. He clenched his thighs, demanding his body not fail; it was just like one of his workouts when he pushed it to the limits he told himself.

Only he was fighting a losing battle. He leaned his head on his hand, clenched his fist as he fought for control. He caught Lance staring out of the corner of his eye, but he couldn't be bothered to grump at him. He shifted in his seat, but that only seemed to make it worse; he huffed out a breath at the painful weight in his lower belly. Lance kept sneaking peeks at him, and it just made Shiro more determined not to break.

His pen moved violently over the paper as he squirmed, fighting it. He had no choice but to move now; even if it was painful, it was the only thing keeping him from releasing. He panted and groaned and arched as he struggled through his work, aware at all times of blue eyes on him. Lance had given up all pretense of his duty and was just staring from around the closet door, probably assuming Shiro was unaware.

Shiro got to the last page, his brain struggling to complete the calculations and verify the data. His pen flew, handwriting shaky and uncontrolled now as he crossed things out and added on and then he was signing the sloppiest signature of his life. He threw his pen down as he shot up out of his seat, which wasn't a terribly smart move as pain lanced through him and he almost lost it. The pen hit a document, leaving an errant mark before bouncing and then rolling off his desk with a clatter. Shiro bolted, stumbling around his chair and fleeing for the restroom, all while Lance stared at him.

He hustled down the hall; the building was quiet at this time of night, only dim half lights on. He had been renting an office there, a decently nice affair, for several years now. It was important to him to look legitimate, to be surrounded by professional, functional things.

Which was why he stopped and stared in disbelief at the Closed for Cleaning sign. After he recovered from his shock, he grabbed the handle and tried to turn it to no avail. He jiggled and yanked with fervor, and let out an angry shout that echoed down the hall. Barring breaking the door down, he wasn't getting in the restroom. He ruefully regretted renting an office without its own private bathroom as he slammed a fist against the door.

He made his way slowly, carefully back to his office; any sudden movement might make him lose his control. He fully intended to grab his keys and find the nearest public restroom; at the worst case he would piss himself in his own car, and he could live with that at this point. He opened his mouth to announce his plans, albeit more succinctly, to his second in command when he stopped dead.

Lance was standing near his desk, a bit hunched with his back turned toward Shiro, and his right arm was moving frantically. The sight of his right hand man jacking off, and over his desk no less, made Shiro feel dizzy. What the hell was Lance playing at?

He must have made a noise, because suddenly Lance's arm stilled as his head whipped around. Blue eyes were wide and Lance looked mortified.

"Lance." It was all Shiro said, voice strained. It was all he could manage in his state as he tried to rein in the urge to let go right there. He very nearly had, his shock catching him offguard enough to almost let his muscles relax enough.

"S-Shiro, I can explain."

Shiro clenched his jaw, trying to keep himself under control. He breathed in and out slowly, afraid any movement might prove a catalyst. He saw Lance's eyes dart down to the front of his pants, and was surprised to see the same look he had seen before, only now he had a name for it.

Desire. Shiro didn't have the presence of mind to fully process the realization.

"You didn't go to the bathroom?" Lance asked, voice breathy and soft.

Shiro reached out, hand grabbing the doorway hard. "No," he ground out. That was what was getting Lance off? It must be as he heard a soft groan from the other man. He had heard about it, heard Lance was into kinky shit, but never in his wildest dreams had Shiro thought it extended to this. His heart beat hard as they stared at each other in silence, and he needed to make a decision.

He decided to see just how far the rabbit hole this went. He crooked a finger at Lance, his eyebrows drawn down heavy over his eyes. He knew he looked angry, intimidating, but it was more that he was dealing with the strain of not wetting himself. Lance hesitated then turned toward him, walking so achingly slowly that Shiro wanted to bark at him to get over there NOW. The only thing preventing him from it was the sight of Lance's cock swaying as he walked; the head was pierced, a ring hooked through it, and Shiro had the sudden desire to suck his right hand man's dick, to grab hold of the piercing with his teeth and just tug...

He shuddered and Lance faltered for a moment, but ultimately didn't disobey his summons. Shiro almost lost his nerve, but Lance just looked so soft and vulnerable, and he was so very needy. He knew this would change things between them, but in that moment of desperation he felt driven into madness, and he no longer cared about the consequences. "Kneel," he bit out.

Lance's lips trembled, but he followed the order all the same, staring up at his boss with beautiful blue eyes full of desire and maybe even hope. Shiro didn't know; all he knew was that he needed release. He managed to set his cock free, his breathing ragged. Lance moaned at the sight, leaned forward out of instinct as Shiro rolled the foreskin back from the head. "Open your mouth," Shiro ordered, and Lance moaned, arching as he did so.

He knew what was coming and he was excited by it. The thought tumbled through Shiro's mind, and suddenly he had no hesitation. He took aim, and while staring into blue eyes, he began to piss.

It was surreal, watching his steady stream of urine arc straight down into Lance's mouth. A mouth Shiro had dreamt of, but never quite like this. He watched as it filled up, a willing chalice for his piss. Lance stared up at him in adoration, breathing hard but trying not to move. Shiro groaned and hissed as he cut himself off, pain lancing up his cock but also feeling so good. "Swallow," he commanded.

He watched in fascination, not believing Lance would really do it, but the other man closed his lips and did so, opening them back up to show off what a good job he had done, tongue curling as if it was beckoning him. Shiro panted as he started again, piss arcing out to splash into the willing mouth, filling it again. Lance's hands reached out, grabbing hold of his thighs, and Shiro let him. They were both desperate now, each for their own reasons, tumbling into some sort of crazy tableau.

Shiro cut himself off again, groaning as his cock throbbed with more pleasure than pain this time. He didn't have to tell Lance to swallow, his right hand man doing so greedily, then arching up for more. Shiro let himself go again, enjoying himself more as the sharp edge of his need was sated. Lance, however, grew more desperate as they continued, as if he were taking the feeling from Shiro.

There was something soothing and sexy about it. Shiro was in control, just the way he liked it, putting a sense of calm over him as he directed them. Lance's reactions made him ache for something more the way he had always longed. They continued the pattern a few more times, Shiro filling Lance's mouth to brimming with hot piss, then pausing to allow him to swallow it. Shiro let out a contented groan as his bladder was finally emptied, and he shook his cock, spattering the last few drops into Lance's mouth. The other man swallowed just as greedily as he had the first time, and then he surprised Shiro.

His cock was swallowed in wet heat, and Shiro groaned as his hands went to Lance's head. The other man was sucking his cock with a deep hunger, making all sorts of beautiful, sexy noises. Shiro let Lance work him into erection, hands gently guiding. Lance's mouth was a treasure, and Shiro regretted every day he had denied himself being buried in it. He let the other man suck him a while longer before yanking him back by the hair.

Lance let out a little mewl, face full of desperation, mouth open. Shiro almost wished he had to piss again, but he had other plans. He shoved Lance to the floor, and there was momentary panic in blue eyes until Shiro turned and straddled him.

He said nothing as he shoved his cock back between Lance's lips, burying himself till his pelvis rubbed against the other man's face. Then he turned his attention to the dick beneath him. It was curved slightly to the left, drooling precum. Shiro lifted it to point upward and studied the piercing. The ring was decently thick; it looked heavy and Shiro wondered how Lance could stand it. There was a big ball pressed against the hole, and Shiro wiggled it against the opening experimentally. Lance's legs jerked and a deep moan vibrated through Shiro's cock.

Shiro leaned down and hooked his tongue through the ring; he curled it upward, tugging gently, and Lance went wild. The other man shuddered and bucked; his hands grabbed hold of Shiro's ass, fingers clawing as his tongue thrashed and rubbed all over Shiro's cock. Shiro made a long noise of pleasure. He tugged again and again, trying soft and hard, pulling to the left or the right, enjoying each reaction. He gripped the ring between his lips, moving his head in a gentle circle, leading Lance's dick around. The other man sobbed around his cock, and Shiro found himself playing with the set of balls that were small and high and tight.

He finally took Lance's cock in his mouth, careful not to choke on the piercing. He paid extra attention to it, tongue flirting with it, jabbing at it and wiggling it. Lance moaned and moaned, a constant font of pleasurable noises. His cock pulsed in Shiro's mouth, and he tried to pull out, but Shiro kept him steady, pinning his hips down. He came with sweet little wails, mouth still full; Shiro worked the piercing hard, his tongue flooding with salty cum. He swallowed easily, and suckled at the sensitive head until Lance was whimpering.

Shiro sat up and pulled out of Lance's mouth. His right hand man was a mess, face flushed, covered in spit from his messy blowjob. Shiro smoothed hair back from his forehead, urged Lance to open his mouth wide once more. Lance did so obediently, the lower half of his body arching in excitement. Shiro jacked himself off, strong and sure, and came in his subordinate's willing mouth. He filled it with white cum, groaning at the sight. He rubbed the last of it off on Lance's lips, and before he could tell him to, Lance was swallowing, licking his lips with a moan, eyes hazy with satisfaction.

Shiro pulled Lance's head into his lap, stroking brunette hair. After a moment, Lance leaned into him, curling on his side and nuzzling into Shiro's thigh. They rested that way for a while, their work forgotten.

"I could really use a beer now," Shiro said. Lance laughed, but it seemed strained.

There was another drawn out silence before Lance murmured, "This changes things between us, doesn't it?"

Shiro made a wordless noise of agreement. Sometimes change was good.

\---

Shiro was jotting down neat, concise notes when Keith walked in and set down a giant travel mug of water for him, just like he had asked him to bring before swinging by the office for an assignment. Keith eyed him, but Shiro didn't even look up, concentration on his work. Keith glanced at the open closet, eyeing the jumbled mess spilling from it with distaste. "Wasn't Lance working on that?"

Shiro made a noise and flipped a page, eyes scanning over miles of text. Keith snorted and rolled his eyes. "You really need to keep him in line. He needs to finish things; you go too easy on him."

"Lance has been reassigned to a different task," Shiro said, not appearing disturbed in the least by the mess in his office. Keith eyed him but shrugged. Shiro handed him a thick sealed folder. "I need you to run this downtown."

"Sure," Keith said. He waited a heartbeat, but Shiro didn't look up, and he knew he was dismissed so he took his leave.

Only when he was gone, the door snicking closed behind him did Shiro lift his water and drink deeply. He set it down, licking a droplet from the edge of his lips. He let a hand drift down to stroke soft brunette hair between his legs, and that was all the warning he gave as he relaxed and let himself go.

Lance swallowed greedily from where he was crouched on his knees beneath the desk, mouth cradling his boss's cock, tongue caressing it lovingly. Shiro let him play as he took another long drink of water.

Things had certainly changed between them, but Shiro couldn't be happier, and as he heard Lance's breathy moan around his cock, he knew his right hand man felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keirdark on tumblr


End file.
